My world beyond being a slave
by Ezraismybae
Summary: Ezra is a young child who is a slave At the age of fourteen he was going to be sold He was bought by a group of people and their droid
1. Selling day part 1

Hey guys pls check out my wattpad

Ezra's pov

I was woken up by yelling "Get up you unless rat" yelled my trainer (I forgot what it's called)

I get up and put on my clothes well they were more like rags. I wear a dirt brown pants and shirt and a cape like rag on my shoulders. I look at myself in the cracked mirror I have in my room I can't remover what colour my hair was anymore it was all dirty.

"Would you get down you worthless unwanted mistake" yelled my trainer

I signed i walk out of my room outside and hope on the back was the speeder and it took off to the capital city on lothal I wish I could be happy but I can't I'm a unwanted mistake just like everyone says we get into the capital city I hop off the speeder and walk to the back of the stage I was pulled on the stage and I see a whole lot of people and different species of Aliens

"Our last slave for sale is this street rat this young boy had been training to be a slave since he was five now at the age of fourteen he is the right for a slave now who wants to buy him" said the guy who was selling me I look at the crowd I feel something I don't know what it was but I have to find out what it is so I look at this one guy with brown hair he was wearing a green shirt I lock eyes with him

that all for now

haters gonna hate

pls comment

SPERTOR 7 out

may the force be with you always


	2. Selling day part 2

Kanans pov

I felt something move in the force when The kid I think the might be force sensitive but I can't be sure wait I can and I believe he is and locks eyes with me and I can feel a connection I know we belong together as master and Padawan (sorry if I spelt that wrong) maybe farther and son

"I will take him I will give you 150 credits" I say I want to give this child a home and stop being a slave

"Ok so the guy in the back there said he will have this street rat any other takers no going once...going twice...sold for 150 credits meet us behind stage now sir and the selling had been finished for today have a frat time and slaves you will do whatever your told" said the guy I walk backstage and I see the boy sitting on the ground he has a backpack with me and two guys near him they both look at me

"Hi I'm yoca I'm this rats trainer or was" said yoca

"And I'm Alex now we best be off" said Alex (the guy who sold Ezra to Kanan) and the were off on there way I walk up to the kid and say "hi I'm Kanan what's your name"

The kid looks at me and says "I really don't remember"

I gave him a said look and say "how about I give you a name now about that"

"If you like sir" he said to me

"I got it Ezra" I say he looks up at me and says "I love it thanks sir" said Ezra "you don't have to call me sir or master ok you can call me Kanan ok" I say to Ezra "ok kanan"

"Now follow me" I say to Ezra and we walk to the ghost


	3. Meet the crew

(Hey guys soz it's been awhile it's going to be short soz also check out my wattpad ezraismybae)

Ezra and kanan walked to the ghost

"Ok kid this is your new home" said kanan and he and Ezra walked up the ramp and they saw a male lasat, a female mandalorin, a female Twi'lek and a old droid

Ezra felt scared, sad and shy kanan could sense it and he said in a whisper "don't worry ok"

"Ok crew meet Ezra, ezra meet zeb (the lasat) he is our mussel agents the empire, Sabine (the mandalorin) she is our artiste and our boomer agents the empire, Hera (the Twi'lek) our talented pilot of his ship and her droid chopper" said kanan

"Hey" said the crew and they all rised there hands to wave but Ezra jumped behind kanan and started to shake

Kanan turned and hugged Ezra at first Ezra jumped alittle and tensed up but after a minute and untensed and kanan pulled from the hug and said "Ezra no one is going to hurt you I promise do you want to tell them how we meet or me to tell them"

"You sir I mean kanan" said Ezra his voice was quite but they could hear it

"I meet Ezra in town he was being sold for slavery but I saved him and I also believe that he is force sensitive" said kanan

"What no I can't be" said Ezra and he started to panic


End file.
